LOVELYZ
'LOVELYZ' *'Nombre:' **LOVELYZ (Internacional). **러블리즈 (leobeullijeu) en Corea. **ラブリーズ (Raburīzu) en Japon. **'¿Por qué 'Lovelyz'?:' Este nombre proviene de la palabra en ingles Lovely, que en español quiere decir "Preciosa", todas las integrantes juntas forman la palabra Lovelyz que en español sería "Preciosas". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 8 chicas. *'Debut:' 12 de noviembre del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' 'Lovelinus'. **'¿Por qué 'Lovelinus'?: ' Significa 'Love in Us' (Lovelyz en nosotros). (러블리너스) que pronunciado suena como Lovelinus. En Coreano Lovelinus es similar a la pronunciación de 'Love letter'. *'Color Oficial:' Purpura/Durazno (No oficial). *'Agencia:' **Woollim Entertainment (Corea del Sur). *'Solistas:' **Baby Soul (2011). **Yoo Ji Ae (2013). **Jin (2013). 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' El 3 de noviembre de 2014, a la medianoche, Woollim Entertainment reveló la primera foto oficial de su primer grupo femenino llamado LOVELYZ. A través de la cuenta oficial de Twitter de la agencia, un mensaje que dice: "¡Echa un vistazo! ¡Woollim Ent. presenta la primera foto del grupo femenino #Lovelyz!" fue publicado con una foto grupal. El 4 de noviembre de 2014, Woollim Entertainment lanzó una declaración oficial diciendo "Esperamos debutar un nuevo grupo femenino. Las preparaciones para su debut ya han sido completadas, solo estamos repasando los detalles finales." El grupo se ha estado preparando durante 3 años y antes de que se revelaran las fotos del grupo el 3 de noviembre de 2014, 5 de las 8 integrantes permanecían en anonimato, solo se conocía a Baby Soul, Ji Ae y Jin, que anteriormente cada una se dio a conocer con trabajos independientes. Woollim Entertainment anunció que el grupo lanzaría una canción antes de su debut oficial y el single estará incluido en su álbum debut. 'Primer Pre-Sencillo Digital 'Good Night Like Yesterday El 4 de Noviembre de 2014, Woollim Entertainment reveló un video teaser titulado ''Girls Invasion'. El teaser no dice mucho sobre la canción pre-debut de Lovelyz. Solamente vemos a las chicas en varios lugares dentro de una escuela, usando uniformes escolares como los que vimos en su primera imagen teaser. El 9 de noviembre, lovelyz revelo el video musical para su primer sencillo ''''Good Night Like Yesterday', la canción es una clásica balada que destacada las habilidades de canto de las integrantes. Fue escrita por el cantautor Yoon Sang, quien previamente ha trabajado con populares artistas femeninas como IU y Ga In. En el video musical, Sung Kyu de INFINITE realiza una aparición. Las integrantes de Lovelyz enfatizan una apariencia pura, vestidas todas en blanco con accesorios de flores. Descanso temporal de 'Seo Ji Soo' El 12 de noviembre de 2014, Woollim Entertainment revelo que el nuevo grupo femenino Lovelyz hará su debut con solo siete de las ocho integrantes por el momento. Está siendo reportado que la integrante Seo Ji Soo no podrá unirse al grupo para su showcase debut y que temporalmente le pondrá un alto a todas las promociones grupales. La agencia ha explicado su decisión el 12 de noviembre con la declaración: “Seo Ji Soo se tomará un descanso temporal de todas las actividades por delante del showcase de Lovelyz. Se ha decidido que la condición psicológica de Seo Ji Soo es muy inestable para que ella realice promociones de manera normal debido a la serie de rumores maliciosos. Se ha vuelto una prioridad urgente que recupere su estabilidad mental con atención hospitalaria. Seo Ji Soo se unirá al grupo una vez más luego de encontrar estabilidad psicológica, además de capturar a los esparcidores del rumor por medio de investigaciones policiales”. 2014: Debut con su Primer Álbum Completo 'GIRLS’ INVASION' El 10 de noviembre, Woollim Entertainment revela un audio adelanto para su primer álbum completo 'GIRLS' INVASION'. Las canciones escuchadas en el adelanto son: 'Introducing the Candy', 'Candy Jelly Love', 'Good Night Like Yesterday', 'Chapter 1', 'Secret Journey', 'No Better Than Strangers' con 'Wheesung' (Solo de Baby Soul), 'She’s a Flirt' con Dong Woo de INFINITE (Baby Soul & Kei), 'Delight' (Solo de Yoo Ji Ae) y 'Not Only You' (Solo de Jin). El 13 de noviembre, Lovelyz revelo un video teaser para su canción principal 'Candy Jelly Love', a diferencia de su canción pre-lanzada, 'Good Night Like Yesterday', 'Candy Jelly Love' es una canción más optimista y alegre. El 15 de noviembre lovelyz tuvo su primer presentación debut a través del programa musical Music Core, el grupo presentó 'Good Night Like Yesterday' y 'Candy Jelly Love'. El 17 de noviembre lovelyz revelo su primer álbum completo 'GIRLS’ INVASION' y el video musical para su canción principal 'Candy Jelly Love', el grupo muestra un concepto puro e inocente mostrando a las integrantes en una escuela divirtiéndose. '2015: Primer Álbum Repackage 'Hi~ El 17 de Febrero de 2015, Lovelyz anunció su regreso y revelaron una imagen enigmática con todas las integrantes. Y una nueva imagen ha aparecido en la web oficial de Lovelyz. En el mismo estilo que el anterior, nos encontramos con Ye In en una toma individual parecida a la imagen revelada con anterioridad. El 23 de Febrero, Woollim Entertainment anunció que realizará su regreso al inicio de marzo con su nueva canción ''Hi~', y ya reveló un video teaser. Como se esperaba, ellas continúa mostrando sus encantos jóvenes y adorables. ''''Hi' es un tema pop, alegre y divertido, que complementa a su canción debut, 'Candy Jelly Love'. Para combinar con su concepto adorable, el vídeo musical está lleno de colores alegres. Las chicas sonríen a lo largo del video musical y mantienen la imagen cute que mostraron en su debut el año pasado. Integración de Seo Jisoo Un afiliado a Woollim Entertainment declaró a los medios: "Es verdad que Seo Ji Soo se unirá al grupo. El grupo se presentará con ocho por primera vez desde su debut". Previamente este año, en julio, hubo especulaciones de que Seo Ji Soo haría un regreso con el grupo, pero Woollim Entertainment declaró que: "Nada ha sido decidido con respecto a Seo Ji Soo reincorporándose a Lovelyz. Ella actualmente está practicando con las integrantes, pero su regreso al grupo no ha sido decidido aún". Segundo Pre-Sencillo Digital 'Shooting Star' El 10 de septiembre, Woollim Entertainment revela un video teaser para su pre lanzamiento con el single 'Shooting Star', en el teaser, podemos ver acercamientos de las integrantes. Con su estilo lindo usual, el concepto y set luce similar a su anterior canción 'Hi'. El 13 de septiembre, Lovelyz revelo el video musical completo para 'Shooting Star', el vídeo cuenta con las chicas revisando libros que contiene polvo dorado y brillo. El vídeo contiene una lenta balada que muestra la genial habilidad vocal del grupo. La letra habla de la primera ruptura de una chica. Regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Lovelyz8' El 20 de septiembre, Woollim Entertainment reveló la lista de canciones para su primer mini álbum 'Lovelyz8', el próximo álbum consistirá en siete canciones incluyendo la canción pre-lanzada 'Shooting Star'. La canción principal se titulara 'Ah-Choo'. El 22 de septiembre, Lovelyz lanzo un teaser video para su canción principal 'Ah-Choo', el teaser muestra un concepto lindo en colores pasteles, con las integrantes jugando a las escondidas y ocultándose detrás de las cortinas, debajo de unas cajas de cartón y muebles. El 27 de septiembre, Woollim Entertainment un audio adelanto para su primer mini álbum 'Lovelyz8', el álbum consistirá en canciones animadas de tempo rápido y algunas lentas que destacan las voces dulces de las integrantes. El 30 de septiembre, Lovelyz lanzo su mini álbum 'Lovelyz8' y el video musical para su canción principal 'Ah-Choo', en el vídeo para 'Ah-Choo' las chicas muestras su lindura mientras juegan al escondite. Ultimo regreso del año con su Primer Sencillo 'Lovelinus' El 24 de noviembre, Woollim Entertainment revelo una imagen teaser para su tercer sencillo 'Lovelinus', en la imagen el grupo de espaldas tiene una bonita vista de un puerto de barcos. El 2 de diciembre, Lovelyz reveló un video teaser para su canción a promocionar 'For You', en el video las integrantes disfrutan de su tiempo juntas y se divierten en la playa. Basándonos en la melodía de fondo, 'For You' será una canción pop alegre. El 7 de diciembre, Woollim Entertainment revelo el video musical para 'For You', en el video las chicas de Lovelyz nos ofrecen un viaje cálido en donde vemos el sol, la alegría y el buen humor de las integrantes del grupo a través de un video divertido. '2016: Segundo mini álbum 'A New Trilogy El 3 de abril, Woollim Entertainment reportó que Lovelyz estaría realizando su regreso en Abril. El 4 de abril, Lovelyz lanzó la primera imagen teaser de su regreso con su nuevo mini álbum titulado '''A New Trilogy'. Debido a este nuevo mini álbum, Woollim Entertainment mencionó que los singles lanzados hasta ahora 'Candy Jelly Love', 'Hi~' y 'Ah-Choo' formaban parte también de una trilogía, esta vez más Girly y que por tanto, en esta nueva trilogía que esta por empezar podríamos ver una versión de Lovelyz mas madura. El 21 de abril, Woollim Entertainment publicó la lista de canciones para su segundo mini álbum 'A New Trilogy' revelando que la canción principal del grupo se titulara 'Destiny'. El 24 de abril, Lovelyz revelo su segundo mini álbum 'A New Trilogy' y el video musical para 'Destiny'. 'Destiny' es la canción principal y fue escrita por One Piece, un equipo de compositores dirigido por el cantante y productor Yoon Sang. Él trabajó con Lovelyz en 'Candy Jelly Love' y 'Ah-choo'. La nueva canción muestra un lado más maduro de Lovelyz y entrega una triste historia de un amor no correspondido, la cual también podemos ver en el video musical. '2017: Primer Concierto 'Lovelyz in Winter Wonderland El 29 de noviembre de 2016, Woollim Entertainment reveló que el grupo lovelyz después de de dos años de su debut celebrará una serie de conciertos en solitario durante tres días en el Blue Square Samsung Card Hall, desde el 13 de enero. El tema del concierto es '' 'Lovelyz en Invierno en el País de Las Maravillas' '' y las chicas quieren invitar a sus fans a que se unan a una noche de música, magia y recuerdos a medida que el invierno comienza y se acerca el nuevo año. El 5 de enero, Woollim Entertainment expresó: ''“Gracias a todos aquellos que asistirán el primer concierto en solitario de Lovelyz. Los asistentes serán capaces de tener un vistazo de lo mucho que las ocho chicas han avanzado en su música a través de diversas actuaciones. Ellas también cantarán en el concierto un tema no lanzado anteriormente. Por favor anticipenlo”. Regreso con su segundo album competo 'Álbum El 18 de enero, una fuente de Woollim Entertainment dijo: “Es cierto que Lovelyz se está preparando para regresar el próximo mes. La fecha exacta aún no ha sido decidida. Los miembros de Lovelyz están continuamente grabando canciones y preparándose para el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco. Tampoco hemos decidido qué clase de disco será”. Las últimas promociones de Lovelyz fueron en abril del pasado año, con su mini-álbum 'A New Trilogy. Si regresan en febrero, lanzará un nuevo disco después de alrededor de 10 meses. El 7 de febrero Woollim Entertainment revelo que Lovelyz regresaria el 27 de febrero con su segundo album completo. Woollim Entertainment publicó una declaracion oficial: “Lovelyz se prepara para volver con su segundo álbum el 27 de febrrero. Ya han filmado el vídeo de regreso y tienen la portada. Actualmente se están preparando para su regreso”. De acuerdo a la fuente, su pista principal será más madura que 'Destiny' pero a la vez será fresca e inocente con el concepto de 'Hi~' y 'Ah-Choo'. Lovelyz también trabajará con OnePiece, un equipo de producción con quien han trabajado desde su debut. El 8 de febrero a la medianoche, el grupo compartió una imagen teaser para su segundo álbum de larga duración. Su nuevo lanzamiento será titulado “R U Ready?”. Integrantes thumb|center|650px Izquierda a Derecha: Arriba: Ye In, Ji Soo Medio: Mi Joo, Baby Soul, Kei, Ji Ae Abajo: Jin, Su Jeong *Baby Soul (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ji Ae (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ji Soo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Mi Joo (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Kei (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Su Jeong (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ye In (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) 'Discografía' 'Álbum' Álbum Repackage 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Conciertos participativos * K-pop super Concert (18/06/16) * 'Thank You Festival (18/06/16) * 3rd ROK Army Band with 8th US Army Band (15/06/16) * Daegu Youngsters Stage Art Festival (14/06/16) * Dream Concert 2016 (04/06/16) * Festival de la Universidad de DONGGUK (26/05/16) * festival de la Universidad Corea.(25/05/16) * KBS Open Concert (22/05/16) * Festival Digital de Seul (21/05/16) * festival de la Universidad de Seul (20/05/16) * Joongbu University Festival (19/05/16) * Namseoul University Festival (18/05/16) * Daegu Art Festival (14/05/16) * Luther University Festival (13/05/16) * KBS Open concert (30/04/16) * Power of K2016 (24/04/16) * KCON Japón 2016 (09/04/16) * Kwandog University (29/03/16) * Eliminatorias asiáticas del Mundial de Rusia 2018 (24/03/16) * Maraton internacional de seul (21/03/16) * University Chungnam (06/03/16) * University orientation " Chungwoon " ( 04/03/16) * Dong-Ah institute of media and arts.(26/02/16) * Yeungnam university (24/02/16) * Welcoming ceremony at Hankuk University (23/02/16) * The university kyungil (15/02/16) * Young samsung (26/01/16) * (MBC) Gayo daejun (31/12/15) * (SBS) Gayo daejun (27/12/15) * Ride ing concert (19/12/15) * Asia miusic network (09/12/15) * Pepsi concert (06/12/15) * Eumjeong concert (01/12/15) * Korea culture & entertainment (26/11/15) * "MBC Good Friends Concert (17/11/15) * Sports world hope (06/11/15) * Inkigayo kpop jeju festival (29/10/15) * Hankyug university festival (14/10/15) * Hallyu Dream Festival (20/09/15) * Kbee 2015 (27/08/15) * (KBS) I'm korea (03/07/15) * 1m 1won charity concert (30/05/15) * Dream concert (23/05/15) * Jeungpyeong consolatory train (19/05/15) * Pyeongchang G-1000 day (16/05/15) * (KBS) Concert open (10/05/15) * Lotte world night party (24/04/15) * KCON japon (22/04/15) * Festival KBS worker's (12/04/15) * Jang byuk jin' bounce boun (10/04/15) * (MBC) Gayo daejun (31/12/14) * (SBS) Gayo daejun (21/12/14) * (SBS) Awards festival (21/12/14) * (MBC) Special live love (11/10/14) * The show winter festival (11/12/14) Programas de TV * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (30/07/16) * (MBC) Live idol TV.(17/05/16) * Weekly Idol (11/05/16) * (KBS) The Cool Kiz on the Block(27/04/16) * MBC "The Gifted" (kei) * National Idol Singing Contest (08/02/16) * (SBS) The Boss is Watching * (MBC) Idol Star Athletics (18.01.16) *After School Club (12/01/16) *Weekly Idol (06/01/16) *Sugar Man (29/12/15) (MiJoo, Kei, Jin, SuJeong) *Weekly Idol (23/12/15) (JiSoo, Kei, SuJeong) *(KBS) Sketchbook de Yoo Hee Yeol (31/10/15) *Hello Counselor (26/10/15) (Kei, Yein) *Weekly Idol (07/10/15) *YamanTV (Mijoo,Yein) *After School Club (24/03/15) *(MBCevery1) Shin Dong Yup's Bachelor Party Lovelyz (TBA) *YamanTV (19/03/15) *Weekly Idol (18/03/15) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (20.02.2015) *Pops in Seoul (17/12/14) *Warm Up Time (18/11/14) 'Reality Shows' *'2016:' LOVELYZ DIARY SEASON 4 *'2016:' LOVELYZ in Wonderland (SBS MTV) *'2015:' LOVELYZ DIARY SEASON 3 *'2015:' LOVELYZ DIARY SEASON 2 *'2014:' LOVELYZ DIARY 'Conciertos' *'LOVELYZ 1st Fanmeeting - Mini Concert "Lovely Day" 2015' **05 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea *'LOVELYZ 1st Concert "LOVELYZ In Winterland" 2017' **13, 14 y 15 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall 'Programas de Radio' *2PM Date de Park Kyung Lim (22.12.15) *SBS Park Sohyun Love Game (20.03.15) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' *KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (150322)(Mijoo y JIN) *MBC FM4U Radio Sunny’s FM Date (14.12.14) *Arirang Sound K-Star Date (8.12.14) 'Anuncios' *Cosméticos SecretKey (2016) *GanGee (2015) *Blue Mountain (2015) 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' * Antes de debutar, en sus tiempos de trainees, eran conocidas como las Woollim girls, y luego se rumoró que el nombre del grupo seria Radiance. * Antes de debutar, Jin lanzó 'Gone', Baby Soul 'No Better Than Stranger' y 'She’s a Flirt' y Ji Ae 'Delight'. * El 3 de noviembre del 2014 se revelo un vídeo pre-debut, donde muestran el esfuerzo del grupo en sus practicas, Video * Son el primer grupo femenino de Woollim Ent. * Debutaron con Candy Jelly Love en el TOP 20 de Melon. * La integrante Ji Soo no estará presente en el debut en debido a unos comentarios que circulan en la red donde se la acusa de ciertos rumores como acoso o violación. * El 25 de noviembre del 2014, el álbum debut de "Girls' Invasion" se clasificó #9 en Taiwán, mostrando su popularidad en el extranjero. Un representante de Woolim Entertainment dijo, "Estamos recibiendo un gran número de las ofertas en el extranjero. Estamos muy agradecidos por esas ofertas, pero nos centraremos en su promoción en Corea primero" * Lovelyz se presentó junto con GOT7, WINNER y Red Velvet, en los SBS Gayo Daejun, los 4 grupos compartieron un solo escenario con "Moves Like Jagger"'', lo que sorprendió a muchas fans. * Sung Jong miembro de INFINITE salió en el episodio 5 de LOVELYZ DIARY. Dijo que fue a darle todo su apoyo a Lovelyz, ya que es el primer grupo de chicas de WOOLLIM. * Woollim Entertaiment emitió un comunicado oficial confirmando que Seo Ji Soo es totalmente '''INOCENTE' de los rumores de los cuales se la acusaba y que estos fueron creados por unos difamadores que ya han sido multados, se demuestra así la completa inocencia de la integrante del grupo. * Su album debut se posiciono en primer lugar en la lista musical japonesa Tower Records. * El día 27 de Agosto se confirmo la vuelta de Jisoo a las actividades del grupo a traves de una foto teaser en la cual se mostraba a las 8 integrantes *Para celebrar el primer año desde el debut de Lovelyz, se dio a conocer el nombre de el fandom de Lovelyz, 러블리너스 Lovelinus que leido en Coreano suena como Loveliness. *"For You" se colocó en la primera posición durante un tiempo de 2 horas siendo de 6am a 8am, ésto demuestra que no fue suerte que Lovelyz se colocará en el primer lugar *Sujeong agradece el honor de poder estar en el primer lugar en Mnet, ella dijo "Es la primera vez que nos encontramos en la primera posición en un programa de música desde nuestro debut, me encuentro realmente asombrada y emocionada, al igual que las demás integrantes. Nos hemos preparado duro para "For you", gracias por demostrarnos mucho amor seguiremos trabajando duro durante nuestras promociones." *En esa misma entrevista les dijeron "Sus uniformes son muy lindos hoy. ¿Tienen otro horario después?". A lo que ellas respondieron "No, no tenemos. Nuestra compañía nos dijo que no usáramos ropa casual. Nosotras no pensamos ser terroristas de la moda, pero nuestra empresa parece pensar diferente" *Eligieron a Girls' Generation como su modelo a seguir. *Hicieron un cover de la canción "Beat It" de Michael Jakson en Acapella ganando atención por sus buenas voces en el extranjero. *Culminaron la Trilogia Girly conformada por "Candy Jelly Love", "Hi", y "Ah Choo". *"For You" no entra en la "Trilogia Girly" debido a que es una canción dedicada a sus fans, pero es tomada como una transición entre un concepto a otro. *En Weekly Idol hicieron presentaciones cortas en unidades. Tuvieron una R&B unit llamada "Two SuJeong" con Baby Soul y SuJeong, una Performance unit llamada "Three-J" con JiSoo, MiJoo y Jin, y una HipHop unit llamada "JiKeIn" con JiAe, Kei y YeIn. *Se presentaron en la Red Carpet del evento de 'KungFu Panda 3' junto a Jack Black. *Se consideran grandes fans de Girls' Generation *Cuando les dijeron que digan una palabras para sus fans ellas dijeron: "Para las personas que aman a Lovelyz, todavía somos nuevas por lo que todavía hay algunas cosas que faltan pero trabajaremos duro para convertirnos en unas mejores Lovelyz mientras que recibimos más amor. Pasamos el 2015 con Hi~, Ah-Choo y For You. En el 2016 vamos a trabajar más duro para pasar sus expectativas, mostrarles buenos escenarios y buena música. ¡Gracias!" '' *Las entradas de su primer mini concierto se vendieron en 5 minutos, hubo una asistencia de 2000 personas, en su mayoría hombres. *Son modelos de un nuevo juego móvil para Kakao Talk llamado “Baek Bal Baek Joong” el cual se traduce a “Nunca pierdas el objetivo”. *Se han convertido en los modelos exclusivos para la marca de cosméticos "'Secret Key'". *Ah Choo se ha mantenido por meses dentro del TOP 30 de Melon, incluso llego a entrar en el TOP 20 de #19 después de 5 meses, lo cual es sorprendente para un grupo Rookie. *Presentaron sus cuatro canciones principales hasta el momento en el partido de eliminatorias para el Mundial 2018, Corea vs Libano celebrado el 24-03-16. *Sin siquiera haber debutado en Japón "A new Trilogy" encabezo la lista musical japonesa Tower Records, esta es la segunda vez. *"Destiny" se posiciono en los puestos mas altos de las listas musicales coreanas desde su debut, estando en Melon de #6 y en las demás listas de #2 o #3 lugar. *Brent Fischer famoso productor, quien ha trabajado junto a Prince, Michael Jackson, Vanessa Williams, Toni Braxton, Usher, Eric Benet y más, alabo la canción principal de su segundo mini album “Destiny”, definiéndola como una canción ingeniosa con sonido de clase mundial y dijo que estaba impresionado con las voces de Lovelyz. *El 27 de abril, Star News confirmó que Brent Fischer contactó con Yoon Sang, productor del nuevo disco de Lovelyz, para expresar su deseo de apoyar la entrada del grupo al mercado musical americano. *Se convirtieron en personajes para el juego móvil "'Sudden Attack'". *"Goodnight Last Yesterday" Se posiciono #1 en el Rising Chart de Melon después de un año y medio de ser revelada (07-06-16). Esta canción fue escrita hace 7 años (las voces guias eran masculinas) pero fue rechazada por distintas compañías hasta que Yoon Sang (Productor de Lovelyz) la escucho y la arreglo para Lovelyz siendo la primera canción en revelar como grupo antes de debutar oficialmente. *Fueron nombradas embajadoras contra el tabaco por el Ministerio de Defensa, con el objetivo de reducir el número de fumadores dentro del ejercito en un 30%. 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Fan Cafe Daum Oficial *Canal de Youtube Oficial 'Galería' Lovelyz..png LOVELYZ..png Lovelyz7.jpg LOVELYZ - Hi~.jpg 11928738_524053791077635_515068069872370753_o.jpg Lovelyz_-_Shooting_Star.jpg Tumblr nybr5llLLV1tn0mx2o2 r1 1280.png Lovelyz_-_Lovelinus.jpg 'Videografía''' Lovelyz - Good Night Like Yesterday|Good Night Like Yesterday Lovelyz - Candy Jelly Love|Candy Jelly Love LOVELYZ - Candy Jelly Love (Choreography Ver.)|Canvdy Jelly Love (Choreography Ver.) LOVELYZ - Hi~|Hi~ LOVELYZ - Hi~ (Choreography Ver)|Hi~ (Choreography Ver.) Lovelyz - Shooting Star|Shooting Star Lovelyz-Ah-Choo|Ah-Choo Lovelyz - For You|For You Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:SM C&C Categoría:KDebut2014